


Surprise

by hiraya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, fluff?, iwaoi - Freeform, there's an OC bc i needed someone who doesn't know the other two much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraya/pseuds/hiraya
Summary: Yamada was shocked when he saw the Oikawa Tooru, captain of the men's national volleyball team, in Iwaizumi's apartment.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> hello. yet another fanfic, but this time for one of my old otps. I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCH so i had to write one for them, but this turned out more of a word vomit in a way? idk anymore. i only proofread it twice after writing, and it's 2 in the morning here, so i'm sorry for any mistakes. again, if you like it, a kudos, comment, or even a share would be lovely! constructive criticism is also welcomed!

It was almost eight in the evening, and Iwaizumi was strolling with Suga and Yamada. They all just came from their hospital duty and Suga was coming over at Iwaizumi's apartment to fix their patient reports while Yamada decided to tag along simply because he had nothing else to do (like sleeping, which all of them really need right now, isn’t something he can do) and he wanted to know more about his new friends.

“We should’ve bought beer,” Yamada whined.

“Can you please stop it?” Iwaizumi grumbled. “You’ve said that at least 3 times already.”

“And we told you,” Suga added. “We are just going to do patient reports.”

“We are just going to do patient reports,” Yamada mocked. The two other guys just rolled their eyes. “Okay, look. Guys, I think we deserve a drink.”

“And why so?” Iwaizumi queried.

“Because it’s Friday!” Yamada cheered.

“Hate to break it to you, but it’s Thursday,” Suga corrected.

“It is  _ not _ Thursday! Right, Iwaizumi?” He looked at Iwaizumi for confirmation, but he just nodded.

“Oh,” Yamada sullenly noted.

It was at that time when they reached the door of the apartment. Iwaizumi fished his key out of his pocket, and slotted it in the lock. He turned it, only to learn he didn’t have to.

"Huh, that's weird,” Iwaizumi commented.

"What is?" Suga asked.

"The door's open."

"Maybe you left it open?" Yamada suggested.

"What? No. I didn't."

"Maybe you thought you did,” Yama insisted. “But -"

"Hey, okay,” Iwaizumi interrupted. “I  _ know _ I closed it. Heck, I even  _ locked _ it."

"Well then maybe someone picked the lock and broke into your apartment,” Yamada stated simply.

There were three seconds of silence and them looking at each other before the situation dawned on all of them. They all rushed at the same time and loudly rammed the door open to get inside.

"Who's there?" Iwaizumi shouted at the same time Suga yelled "I'll fight you!" and Yamada shrieked a weird noise meant to scare whomever it was. Yet there was no sign and sound of moving. They all tiptoed cautiously towards the living room only to see someone lying on his stomach on the couch, his face hidden from view.

"Hey! You -" Yamada started to yell, but Iwaizumi cut him off, his voice laced with surprise. “Tooru?”

The man in question didn't stir at all. Suga just raised his eyebrows while Yamada merely narrowed his eyes, but Iwaizumi walked forward towards the couch without any hesitation.

"Wait, Iwaizumi! He might kill you!" Yamada whispered loudly, making Suga elbow Yamada in the ribs and subsequently caused him to let out a squeak.

"Tooru?" Iwaizumi called out, more softly. He kneeled down in front of the couch, near the man's head. He reached forward to lightly touch the man's shoulder and shook it. Yamada bit his own hand in replace of shouting at Iwaizumi out of concern.

After a few shakes, the man finally stirred, moving his head in order to see Iwaizumi. And it was in fact, Oikawa Tooru, his right cheek red due to being pressed down on the couch for awhile.

"Isn't that Oikawa-san from the National Team?" Yamada blurted.

Suga blinked, then indifference replaced his formerly cautious face. "Oh, yeah," Suga casually said.

"’Oh, yeah’?” Yamada scoffed. “Why is _the_ Oikawa Tooru in Iwaizumi’s -"

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa murmured, blinking slowly.

"Yeah, I'm here,” Iwaizumi reassured. He moved his hand from Oikawa’s shoulder to run it through the latter’s hair gently before placing it on his cheek, making it harder for Oikawa to reply, trying to fight the sleepiness from his body. "Time?" he asked.

"Eight in the evening."

"Wow,” Oikawa bemused, or at least tried to, but it came out more like a bored comment. “Late?"

"Dumbass, what time did you get here? I thought you weren't gonna be here until Saturday."

Oikawa closed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows, trying to understand the onslaught of words Iwaizumi just uttered. But he quickly gave up, face relaxing, and put his hand over Iwaizumi’s. "Surprise,” he yawned.

Iwaizumi chuckled. "Woah, okay. You're obviously very sleepy. We’ll talk tomorrow. Come, let's get you to bed."

He dropped a kiss on Oikawa's forehead, which let out a soft sigh from Oikawa. Yamada's eyes widened at the sweet gesture, and couldn’t help but let out a sharp intake of breath. Suga immediately clamped his hand over Yamada’s mouth to keep him from emitting any other noise.

The other two people in the room watched as Oikawa tried to put both of his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, but failing miserably. Iwaizumi laughed at the dry attempt, and helped Oikawa stand up on wobbly legs, his entire weight on the smaller man. Iwaizumi lead Oikawa, with an arm around his back, to the door nearest the living room until the door was closed.

“Did they just - “ Yamada started to ask, but Suga sternly cut him off. “Don’t talk.”

“But - “

“Stop.”

“Iwaizumi?” Surprise and confusion laced Yamada’s voice. Suga glared daggers at him, which quickly made Yamada shut his mouth.

“Okay, I’ll get food,” Yamada finished the conversation. Suga patted his shoulder, shortly following him to the kitchen after closing the front door.

***

The food and Suga’s patient reports were already placed on the table when Iwaizumi finally came out of their bedroom. He picked up his bag that was still on the floor at the entrance before sitting down in front of Yamada who was beside Suga. After he was done getting his patient reports out, Yamada cleared his throat. Iwaizumi looked at him.

“So,” Yamada started. “You and Oikawa-san, huh?”

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows while Suga’s eyes flashed to stare at Yamada.

“Why? Are you disgusted?” Iwaizumi challenged.

“What?” Yamada scoffed. “No! Why would I be?”

“Oh, we don’t know,” Iwaizumi said nonchalantly. “Maybe because we’re two  _ guys _ ?” Iwaizumi laced his hands, placed it on the table in front of him, and pushed his body a little forward.

“What are you talking about? Two guys? So what?” Yamada dismissed. Surprise immediately  painted Iwaizumi and Suga’s faces, and Iwaizumi leaned back.

“I’m shocked because you are going out with  _ the  _ Oikawa Tooru! He’s the captain of the men’s volleyball national team!” Yamada cleared.

“And?” Suga inquired, his voice betraying a smile.

“He is  _ leagues _ away from Iwaizumi!” proclaimed Yamada, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Suga cackled loud enough to wake Oikawa if he wasn’t so sleepy. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle either, relief spreading throughout his body.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied softly. “Aren’t I lucky?”


End file.
